People connect to networks on a daily basis to obtain information of interest, to shop for goods and services, to communicate with friends, family, and co-workers (e.g., via the telephone, e-mail, instant messaging, etc.), and to obtain television programming. Controlling access to networks, especially in a residential environment, using mechanism(s) that cannot be circumvented by the end user and his/her services or devices is a difficult endeavor.